Of fire and ice
by That.ginger.kid.123456789
Summary: He, Octavian, never thought he would fall for her. The redheaded Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What will he do to see if she feels the same? Ractavian, Rachtavian, Octachel.


**Of Fire and Ice- An Octachel/Rachtovian fanfiction.**

**Summary: When the redhead beauty, Rachel Elizabeth Dare-Camp Half Bloods precious Oracle, arrives at the Roman camp, Octavian finds himself drawn to the fiery girl. What is going to happen? Will he convince her to love him back? What is going to happen in the future? And, most importantly, will they figure out a way Octavian and Rachel will be together? Read and find out!**

**Rated M for reasons, reader maturity is greatly appreciated. Please Review as much as possible! Enjoy.**

Chapter one

Octavian's POV 3rd person

As Octavian watched the blasted ship unload a whole other load of those _Greeks, _he was shaking slightly. Fear, anger, and jealousy-all these things coursed through him like a flowing river. The seven had left a while ago to eat with their _beloved_ Percy Jackson. Everyone seemed to love him-he was funny, kind, loyal, compassionate, not to mention handsome, with his black hair and deeply tanned skin, along with sea green eyes. Everything about him was perfect.

Compared to Jackson, Octavian was nothing. He was extremely tall and muscular, and while Octavian was still on the taller side, he had never managed to get rid of his lean and scrawny frame. While Percy had his dark hair, Octavian was stuck with a pale, creamy blonde color. Jackson was tan, he was pale. Jackson had sea green eyes that popped out, while Octavian's were a pale grey-nearly silver, and tended to creep people out. Percy always attracted women, and Octavian could barely manage a civil conversation with Reyna. Not that he cared, anyway, he had never met a girl who he had any interest in. Probably never would.

And then he saw her.

An average heighted girl, with bright red, untamed curls flowed down her back. Sparkling emerald green eyes and porcelain skin dotted with freckles. Freckles on her nose and cheeks, her shoulders. They reminded him of the stars' constellations that he used to love looking up at when he was a kid. And in that moment, everything, _everything _changed.

o.0.o

Rachel's POV

As I walked off of the ship, I was awestruck by the sight before me. The roman camp, well city, was beautiful. No wonder Percy seemed to love it here. Well-except for the dresses. _No, togas. They are toga's. _I currently did not want to think at what Percy would say if I told him he looked sexy in a dress. That would not end well.

Annabeth had gone with Percy, along with the others, to grab something to eat. I tried to not be bothered by it; I mean all I was was their Oracle. I was meant to give prophecies and nothing else. I had no more use to this world, and that was probably the only thing that convinced them to keep me. Still, I thought Percy was my friend. Oh well, no dinner for me tonight.

Sighing, I looked down at my outfit that consisted of a camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts, along with green converses. What can I say, Annabeth wore off on me. Though she was athletic and tan, whereas I was a pale beanpole and had the feminine figure of a stick. Again, another reminder that I was not as good as everyone else here.

I averted my gaze and scanned the crowd around me. Greeks and Romans where greeting each other, though I wouldn't particularly call it 'greeting'. The air was filled with enough tension that I felt like I could slice through it with a knife.

My gaze locked with a pale blonde boy, a stoic expression on his face and a scowl on his thin lips. The wind mussed his hair, making him almost look like an angel. But his cold stare was eyeing me for a while now, calculating me. I couldn't help but shiver. And, were those _teddy bears _hanging off of his toga? Okayyyyyy- that's interesting. Once again, I returned his stare and he abruptly turned away, a blush now on his cheeks as he pretended to study a wall.

Why was he blushing? I had no idea. I turned around, looking for someone else behind me, but there wasn't anyone. Oh well, I was probably seeing things.

I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with myself. The adventurous part of me told me to explore, while the wise one told me to stay put. But the others ditched me; I mean they probably wouldn't even remember me here. And, besides, when have I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, ever listened to anyone? I think not.

The city really was beautiful; it had a comforting sort of glow. I could see myself living out the rest of my lonely days here. Wait, no. I would get a cat. Yes, cats are good. And I would name it Crookshanks after Harry Potter. Wow, I really am going insane.

Sighing, I headed off down the first cobblestone street. I was tempted to ask if anyone had seen my friends, but they wouldn't want me bothering them. Yeah, sure I was hungry, starving actually, but they didn't want me. I always seemed to get in the way. I hadn't eaten much since becoming Oracle, it was truly a burden that always seemed to be weighing down my shoulders. When someone didn't know an answer, I always seemed to be the first one to go to. And most of the time I disappointed them.

I stopped. I didn't recognize any of this, none of the signs seemed familiar, and the street seemed pretty much abandoned. People were most likely celebrating that the seven had arrived. Meanwhile, I had no idea where I was, and night was falling quickly. I didn't expect any help, and probably wasn't getting any. Wow, what Annabeth would say to this. "_You dumb, redheaded mortal! Look at you, you've gotten yourself lost! Percy doesn't have time to save you, I don't even understand why we still keep you around!"_ And then, I would say, "_because I'm your Oracle, idiot. And I can take care of myself. Looks like you've finally shown your blonde side." _And there would be a huge argument, consisting of how no wonder Percy didn't choose me, I should have died in the war, blah blah blah.

o.0.o

Octavian's POV

I watched the fire haired girl as she stood in the street. I'd been following her, careful not to make a sound. Her eyebrows were furrowed deep in thought. Obviously, she had no idea where she was. Why didn't she join her friends? Octavian faintly remembered Percy talking greatly of her, shouldn't she be off with him? It didn't make sense, but right now she really needed to get back to a cabin before night fell. She might be an Oracle, but even I would never get used to the eerie ghosts that floated the streets at night.

I walked up behind her, and she still didn't even seem to notice me. She was still deep in thought. Gently, as though not to scare her, I put my hand on her shoulder.

Quicker than I thought possible, she whipped around and slapped me. A sharp pain was across my right cheek my nose throbbing.

"What in the Hades was that for?!" I yelled. The redhead looked at me, her green eyes widened a bit as if she had just realized what she'd done.

"oh-sorry. You just scared me." She eyed me suspiciously again. "Here," And she gently placed a cool hand on my right cheek. It instantly felt better, and her touch sent a little tingle down my spine. Swallowing, I finally seemed to find my words. When did I ever seem at a loss of words? This was just strange.

"Well, good reflexes, for a mortal. Though mine are obviously better. What's your name, Red?"

She seemed angry for a second, but with my cool gaze upon her, she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Apollo's Oracle of Delphi, member of camp half-blood, girl who hit Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

"Blue plastic- you know what, save that for later. I'm Octavian, Auger, Legacy of Apollo, hopefully future praetor, and extremely witty demigod."

Her eyes narrowed. "Nice teddy bears."

"Nice hair."

"Nice dress."

"What?"

Rachel's face flushed. "Never mind. Anyway, what are the teddy bears for?"

"Well, if you allow me to navigate you to the cafeteria, then I'll explain everything. Besides, we should get to know each other, I believe we could help each other out quite a bit."

She nodded. "Please, get me out of here. I don't want to be in the middle of nowhere, and I feel as though I might be getting a prophecy soon."

"Okay, then, red. Follow me."

"Okay then-" She paused, trying to think of a nickname that could annoy the snobby blonde. "Tav."

Surprisingly, the way my old nickname sounded on her lips was sweet. It seemed to melt my heart, her voice sounded like bells. Barely managing to keep my usual scowl on my face, I walked off, not even looking back to see if she was following.

**So what do ya think? Continue? Don't continue? And btw, the next chapter will consist of a prophecy. Please review!**


End file.
